5 Night's At Kasey's : Part 2 : The First Strike
[ All the Pups including Ryder And the Girls Are going To Sleep In The Lobby So The Boys Could Keep An Eye On Them ] - Ryder: Good-Night Pups ( All The Pups ): Good-Night Ryder ( Everyone ): (* Goes To Sleep *) ... [ Screen Slides - 12:00 ( Mid-Night ]- ( Rosey,Bella,Skye,Snow Flake,Brownie, and Kasey open up their eyes, their eyes are red and they are Evil Smiling, then the Stand Up ): Kasey: (* Possessed *)-( Whispering ): Ok Pups, let's Get our Revenge from years ago by Killing The Boys Rosey,Bella,Skye,Snow Flake,Brownie: ( Nods In Agrement ) Kasey: (* Quietly Walks Up To Ryder *) - ( Whispering ):(* Possessed *) - Sweet Dreams you little Earth brat, (* Goes to Slash at him With her Sharp Claws *) Ryder: ( Wakes Up )-(* See's Kasey about to slash him and gets out of the way quickly *): Whoa ! Kasey: (* Possessed *): Grrrr ! Ryder: Kasey ?, you Ok ?, what happened to you Marshall,Rubble,Chase,Rocky,Zuma: (* Wakes Up To See Rosey,Bella,Skye,Snow Flake and Brownie Surrounded them *): ( Gasp ) Rocky: What happened to the Girls ? Chase: I don't know Marshall: ( Nervously Gulp ) - it's like their mind controlled or something Zuma: Maybe Brownie: (* Takles Zuma *): Grrrrr !! Zuma: Bwownie let me up !! Brownie: (* Possessed *): No Chase: * Ruff * Tennis Ball Canon ! ... (* Hitting Brownie With tennis balls *): Get Off Zuma !! Brownie: (* Possessed *): Grrrr !!!, (* Uses her really Sharp teeth To Bite down Hard on Chase's Pup-Back Busting it in Peieces *) Chase: Hey My Pup-Pack !!! Ryder: (* Slowly backing Up To a Wall *): ( Gasp) Kasey: (* Possessed *): ( Growling ) ----- Ryder: ( Gulp ) Kasey: (* Goes To tackle Ryder when She gets Soaked by Marshall's Water canon *): HEY !!! Ryder: thanks Marshall Marshall: No problem Ryder: Pups to my Room, where we can stay safe and have shelter Ryder,Marshall,Rubble,Chase,Rocky,Zuma: (* Runs To The Elevator and Goes Up*) Rosey: (* Possessed *): Grrrr, dang it ! Kasey: (* Possessed *): We have to get them Before 6 AM [ Screen Slides ] - The Elevator Reaches The Control Room - Ryder: Hurry to my Room, The girls Won't be able to get in then Ryder,Marshall,Rubble,Chase,Rocky,Zuma: (* Runs Into Ryder's Room *) Ryder: (* Shuts The Door *) Ryder,Marshall,Rubble,Chase,Rocky,Zuma: ( Sighs In Relife ) ... Rubble: I'm wandering what just happened Rocky: Me to Ryder: it looked like they are maybe under some con- ( Hears The Elevator Ding ): ( Whispering ): Shhh Pups The Girls Are Up Here Marshall,Rubble,Chase,Rocky,Zuma: ( Quiet Nervous Gulp ) Ryder: ( Whispering ): Stay as quiet as you can Ryder,Marshall,Rubble,Chase,Rocky,Zuma: .... Kasey: (* Possessed *): Their up here ... I Know It, every one of you split up Rosey,Bella,Skye,Snow Flake,Brownie,Kasey: (* Splits Up looking for the Boys *) ... Bella: (* Looks Behind The Bean bags *) Rosey: (* Looks Under The title Table *) Snow Flake: (* Possessed *): ( Whispering ): Kasey Kasey: (* Walks Over To Snow Flake *) (* Possessed *): ( Whispering To Snow Flake *) - did you find them ? Snow Flake: (* Possessed *): ( Whispering To Kasey ): Their in The Room In there Kasey: (* Posessed *)- Gah !, how can we Kill them and have our Revenge if their in there !?, we have 2 hours til 6 ! (* Walking Back And Forth Impatient *) ---- Brownie: (* Possessed *): we could just try again tomorrow night Kasey: (* Possessed *): ( Mad Sigh ) - fine, But I just don't Like Waitting Ryder,Marshall,Rubble,Chase,Rocky,Zuma: ( Whispering ): ( Gasp ) - They are Possessed ! Rosey,Bella,Skye,Snow Flake,Brownie,Kasey: (* Walks into the Elevator *) Kasey: (* Possessed *) -I Will Get My Revenge and it will be Tommarrow [ The Girls Goes Down The Elevator ] .... ( Screen Change: Kasey's badge ) - It's 6 AM - Ryder,Marshall,Rubble,Chase,Rocky,Zuma: (* Walks Out Of Ryder's Room *) Ryder: Ok Pups, we need to find a way how to Un-Possess our Girls, and then find a way how to keep them from Hurting anyone else Rubble: How are we going to do that ? Ryder: we'll build them their own building we're they can stay until we find the Cure .. But we also have to log their Behavior and where they go in the building. We'll build it in te back yard so we don't have to go far. We'll start building it this afternoon. Did You Like Part 2 ? Yes No Category:5 night's At Kasey's Parts